


BUILD

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: One of the first English words he had to learn and accept of hearing when he joined TTC was ‘build’.





	BUILD

One of the first English words he had to learn and accept of hearing when he joined TTC was ‘build’. According to Brian they had to build up a good foundation before he could even think of jumping again, then he had to build up from double jumps to triples up to his quads. It’s always build, build and build when it comes to training. Start somewhere and go up higher. Yuzuru would be lying if he did not hate that words for a couple of years, taking all his power not to roll his eyes when Brain or Tracy came with their signature phrases.

Now though he loves the words because he associates it with his relationship to Javi. They built a friendship, which turned into something deeper and more profound connection. Adding the lover and intimacy part to this kind of foundation was a natural transition. He kept on building up what they already have, always finding something to improve on, should it be his breakfast cooking skill or how to make the perfect coffee for Javier. 

What he may not have expected to happen two years after he officially retired was to build a home, a house together with Javier in Spain. For years they have juggled the traveling, the distance and talked so much about where they would go. Rent a place, buy an apartment but now here they were looking at the foundation of their future house in the outskirts of Madrid. Yuzuru bites his lip, reaching for Javiers hand and they look at each other with a soft smile.

“We have to build a good foundation for a perfect home, right?” He asks and Javier throws his head back, familiar with those words, an inside joke between them. Javier pulls Yuzuru against his side, presses a kiss to his temple.

“Yes, and we are really good with those things, aren’t we?”


End file.
